


Helpmeet

by st_aurafina



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: Chiyoh is the perfect PA.





	Helpmeet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humanveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/gifts).



On the book tour, Chiyoh is the perfect PA: competent and so unobtrusive that she goes unnoticed even though she's constantly at Bedelia's shoulder. 

Bedelia always knows she's there. Chiyoh's fingertips rest on her hip, guiding her through the crowd from behind, a gentle pressure that reminds Bedelia of her position in their relationship.

She delivers her speech while Chiyoh watches from the wings, hands folded, fingers interlaced. Maybe she'll wrap those fingers around Bedelia's throat tonight, squeeze until the words stop, until the thoughts stop, until there's nothing but sensation.

These days, it's the only peace Bedelia can imagine.


End file.
